Avatar: Gotas de Rocío
by amicaricia10
Summary: 'Un amor perdido,un destino encontrado,dos gotas unidas en un viaje extraordinario' Emenit,hija de Sokka y Suki, emprende un viaje para encontrarse consigo misma y con su vida propia al cumplir la mayoría de edad,pero encontrará mas que eso. Alrededor de 25 años después,la historia volverá a nacer,en un relato lleno de añoranza,y acompañado por un té de jazmin.
1. Prólogo

**Gotas de Rocío por amicaricia10.**

**Personajes de Amicaricia10 (Emenit) y de NICKELODEON (Korra,tenzin,etc)**

**Prólogo:**

-Korra!Levantarias los platos?  
-Y yo porque?  
-Eres el Avatar! Tu deber es ayudar al mundo,y eso incluye levantar los platos!  
- Bien,Tenzin…- dijo la joven,pero cuando este se hubo alejado,empezó a despotricar contra su maestro.

Habían pasado dos largos meses desde que Korra y sus amigos habían salvado al mundo del maestro sangre que se hacía llamar Amón y dirigía un ejercitod e anti-maestros,quienes desconocían la identidad de Maestro Agua de su lider,y lo obedecían ón,o Noatak,había escapado,llevandose consigo a su hermano,Tarrlok.  
Muy lejos no habían llegado,pues una explosión desconocida para el Equipo Avatar había causado la muerte de los hermanos y el fin del Igualitarios habían visto a su lider haciendo Agua-control,y el movimiento perdió apoyo generando su fin.  
Se encontraban en ese momento en El Templo Aire de La Isla, en Ciudad República,la cual necesitaba el apoyo de su Avatar para sanarse de los años de Igualitarios y de sus con los Acólitos del Aire,Pema,Tenzin y sus hijos se encontraban Katara,Bumi y Emenit,hija de Sokka y Suki,prima de Tenzin,Bumi y Kya,quien llegaria en unas horas.  
Korra finalizó con los platos y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas donde Emenit,una Maestra Agua y guerrera de unos cuarenta años,se encontraba tomando un té de jazmín y extremadamente pensativa.  
-¿En que piensas? – le preguntó la otra alzó la cabeza.  
-En una historia de cuando yo era joven…-y sonrió- Era aventurera y alocada,como tú…-  
- ¿Me contarías la historia?-preguntó sólo sonrió,y el relato empezó.


	2. Ch 1 - Un pájaro vuela del nido

Avatar: Gotas de Rocío  
Capitulo 1: Un pájaro vuela del nido

- Perdiste ,Bumi,de nuevo- Emenit,de unos 15 años,estaba erguida apuntando con su espada color blancuzco a su primo Bumi,de 20 años,la joven le había enseñado todo lo que sabía desde pequeños,pero,igualmente,por millonésima vez en la vida,Bumi había perdido.  
- Aprendí de la mejor,ya verás,a ti no te superaré,pero cuando golpée a los malos en las Fuerzas Unidas…-se consoló el chico.  
- Si,claro,tiembla mundo,Bumi está a tu servicio-comentó sarcástica Kya,a sus 27 años,que a pesar de su madurez seguía con su hábito de burlarse,dulcemente,de los demás.  
Emenit rió y los tres miraron tentados a Tenzin,de 17 años,quien,ajeno a todo,leía un libro junto a Lin Beifong debajo de un gran Hayamanzano.  
- Oooooooh Teeeenzyyy-gritó con una voz melodicamente melosa hermano se sonrojó,pero no le hizo caso.  
- Oooooooooooh Teeeeeeenzy,quieres decirnos exactamente que compartes con la dulce Lin- cantó con un dejo de sarcasmo Kya,mientras su hermano y su prima reían mudamente a ,más colorado aún,apretó los puños.  
- - Lin y Tenzy bajo un arbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E !-empezaron a canturrear los tres,llorando de risa,ese fue el límite,Tenzin se incorporó y ,completamente sonrojado, empezó a gritarle a sus hermanos y a su prima toda clase de cosas,Lin,calamada,se levantó del suelo y,con una mirada fulminante, lo pateó  
- .Emenit,viendosela venir,se refugió bajo techo,en el Patio techado que tenía un suelo de madera,permeable a los ataques de la joven BeinFong,Kya y Bumi,en cambio lloraban de la risa,sin darse cuanta del posible ataque,besando al aire y pestañando rápido,como si estuvieran enamorados.  
- La patada de Lin al suelo generó que dos grandes rocas de piedras salieran de sino de la tierra dirigidos a los hermanos,generando que estos volaran unos metros,aún así,sin parar de observaba la escena revolcandose en el suelo y sosteniendose el estómago,por la solo sonreía,disfrutando la venganza.  
Así eran los dias de verano,sin tareas ni colegio,ya todos habian pasado esa etapa (Emenit acababa de terminarla) y todos sentían esa relajación y libertad que las vacaciones generan.  
Los 16,mayoria de edad,se acercaban a Emenit,pero ella no tenia una visión del futuro específica,lo único que sabia,era que queria despejarse de la imagen de sus padres,no queria ser ''La hija del Concejal Sokka'' quería ser simplemente Emenit.  
Esa noche cercana a su cumpleaños,en la cena,su padre le comunicó una noticia que le cambiaria la vida.  
-Emenit,sabes que se acerca tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad?-dijo.  
-Hum- respondió su hija.  
-Bueno,tu madre y yo hemos pensado en lo que nos dijiste…-Sokka miró a Suki quién sonrío-y finalmente estamos de acuerdo con tu decisión sobre viajar.  
Emenit quedó congelada,el cucharón lleno de sopa quedó a mitad del recorrido,luego,cayó con un golpe sordo,derramando su contenido en el suelo.  
-Es…¿En serio?- preguntó la joven,con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.  
-Sí,claro cariño ¿Por qué no lo sería?Ya serás mayor,eres responsable…-le dijo su madre,acariciando su cabeza,de repente,y con una sonrisa en la cara, su hija se levantó y salió miró con apetito la sopa y el pedazo de carne que Emenit había abandonado.  
-¿Puedo comerlo yo?-preguntó,esperanzado.

-

El gran barco estaba a punto de zarpar,tras un mes de preparación,con destino a Ba Sing joven adulta inspiró hondo,recordando porque hacía lo que hacía,su vida,ahora adulta,cambiaba cual marea.  
Can you see me?  
Cause I'm right here  
Can you listen?  
'Te vamos a extrañar,Em'  
Cause I've been trying to make you notice  
What do you mean to me  
'Gracias Kya''Ustedes...no saben cuanto yo...¡Oh,vengan acá,abrazo,antes de que me arrepienta de esta cursilería!'

To feel like somebody

''Toda la vida,yo he sido 'La hija de Sokka,el consejal' pero ahora…viviré mi vida,mis experiencias,pasaré por lo que tenga que pasar,la libertad no es mala,solo hay que tratarla con… mi vida va a cambiar.''

We've been on our way to nowhere  
Trying so hard to get there

''He esperado esto tanto,ahora es mi momento...''  
Un silbido salió de las profundidades del barco,el cual empezó a moverse,lento,con la marea…

And I say, oh!  
We're gonna let it show  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holding back our dreams and try  
To make it come alive  
Come on let it shine so they can see  
we were meant to be somebody  
Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody...

Y el gran viaje,para tallar el destino de Emenit,comenzó.


	3. Intermedio 1

Intermedio 1.

El gran reloj dio doce profundos tañidos,era medianoche.

Korra se quedó boquiabierta,en cierta manera,se identificaba con el deseo de Emenit de ''Buscar su destino'' y con las ganas de irse para ver algo nuevo.

-Creo que debes irte a la cama,Korra,es medianoche,y mañana hay entrenamiento. –le dijo Emenit

- E-el relato,es…impresionante lo que…te sucedía…guau-le dijo la joven Avatar.

- Lo continuaré mañana,querida,y esto es solo el principio.

Al despertarse,Korra salió de la cama de un salto,se vistió apresurada,y corrió hacia el comedor,alborotando a algunos Acólitos,quienes la miraron escandalizados,pero ella no les hizo caso.

Emenit se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té de jazmin,tranquila y pacíficamente,cuando el huracán Korra llegó a la habitación,junto a ella,estaban Bumi,quien reía por la cara de Tenzin,quién leía con aire enfadado el de Emenit se encontraban Jinora,leyendo un libro,Ikki y Meelo,quienes se dedicaban a molestar a su hermana mayor con más determinación que Bumi, se encontraba amamantando a Rohan en una habitación continua.

La joven Avatar forcejeó con los tres niños por el asiento,finalmente,los cuatro terminaron apretujados,como Korra miraba atentamente a Emenit,Ikki,Meelo e incluso Jinora,quien dejó el libro,la copiaron.

La observada simplemente sonrío y bajó su taza de té de jazmin,lista para empezar.

-¿Dónde me quedé?-preguntó.

-Embarcaste hacia Ba Sing Se.-le respondió la adolescente.

- Es una historia?- Preguntó Ikki con su voz chillona.

- ¿De amor?- agregó embelsada Jinora.

- ¿Explotarán todos los personajes como los pedos de Meelo? - preguntó a su vez Ikki,para ejemplificar,el niño mayor se soltó uno.

-¡Ikki,Meelo!- los reprendió desinteresadamente Tenzin,Bumi soltó una risita,pero miró interrogante a Emenit.

- ¿No será...? - su prima asintió - Iuuuuuuuuuuuuuju!- gritó y luego aclaró -¡ Jamás la escuché completa!.

Ya era toda la mesa la que miraba espectante a Emenit,quien contuvo una sonrisa y prosiguió con su historia.


End file.
